Autocorrect
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: What corrects to 'I love you' was what she really wanted to know.


**Autocorrect**

**What corrects to 'I love you'...? **

**Dedicated to the amazing BittersweetSonata! I really like your username cx ~(awkward cough just a random compliment I guess?! u/u) **

* * *

**{**_**I know you're fine, but what do I do...?**_**} **

Lucy's idiotic grin was luminescent from the phone's light as she hugged her pillow to her, heart pounding.

She waited for his reply, her eyes threatening to close from weariness, orbs burning from the bright light contrast.

_Ding~_

Her half lidded eyes snapped open as she scrambled to open the text, her grin beginning to hurt as she waited for it to load.

And then...

_It _happened.

If she was half asleep then, she was definitely one hundred and ten percent awake now. More like 1000% awake.

Her face felt warmer than it had ever been as she blushed profusely, eyes widening to as far as they could as her whole being froze, threatening to close down.

Because there, written in small arial font, was the simple words of:

_**I love you.**_

And all she could do was stare ahead, tingling all over.

Wait a minute, did he just...?

Did he just confess that he _liked―_no, _loved _her?!

Her grin returned a thousand fold, hurting worse than ever, not that she minded.

She tucked her face into the pillow she was cradling, a slow scream escaping her lungs and soaking into the pillow, muffling the sound so her parents wouldn't wake up. Her legs kicked the bottom half of her bed as she squealed to herself, her idiocy increasing.

He _loved _her? It was about twelve in the morning and Lucy Heartfilia felt like she could do twenty jumping jacks and run around her mansion twice within the next few minutes, adrenaline coursing through her teenage veins.

How did she reply to that? What was she supposed to say in return?

Did she...say she loved him too, or does she just respond with a simple 'k'?

She stared nervously at her phone's screen until it dimmed, then turned off due to inactiveness.

Maybe she should just ignore it until tomorrow when she saw him...?

Not like she'd be able to sleep though.

* * *

The next day when Lucy arrived at school, she looked especially beautiful. She had made sure to wear her prettiest casual dress, brown eyes sparkling, though anyone close to the blonde could see how nervous she was.

"Lucy, why are you dressed that way?" Her friend Lisanna had asked while passing her in the hall. The blonde blushed lightly in return, not knowing how to explain it without jumping up and down and squealing.

"No particular reason." She decided to say instead, wanting to save the white haired girl the headache. Her blue eyes glittered with confusion before she decided to give up, a smile spreading across her lips.

"Well you look nice!" She complimented her best friend before racing to the library to complete some work. Lucy watched her friend go, confidence boosting from that compliment.

She began to walk the other way since she had some time to kill, her books hugged against her anxiously.

"Hey Luce!"

The blonde jolted in surprise, the voice startling her. Knowing who it was bit at her nerves even worse, her face instantly heating up.

_Oh crap what do I say? I never responded to his text...crap crap crap! _

She silently hyperventilated, trying to inconspicuously breath in and out through her nose and mouth, finally getting enough nerve to turn around and greet him with a smile.

"Hello Nat―"

"Woah!" He burst loudly, eyes widened as he reared back to take a double look at her. She rose a delicate eyebrow in wonder, staring at him cautiously as he did the same back.

"You...You look...different?" He cocked his head slightly in surprise, narrowing his eyes to see the difference that was minuscule. She blushed lightly though a small happy smile lit up her face, satisfaction causing her to glow.

"Thank you," She said politely, nervousness growing with each passing second. She couldn't stand it anymore! Without thinking, she blurted out―

"So I got your text last night."

They both turned beet red.

Natsu adverted his gaze to the floor, his black eyes darting around like they did when he was nervous, his hand raising to scratch at the back of his neck like it did when he was embarrassed. She darted her eyes from him to the floor, blush intensifying each time.

"U-Uhm...about that..." He coughed awkwardly, tension growing. She giggled lightly, seeing him as scared about it as she was made her feel a little better.

"Sorry I didn't reply, I was just so surprised!" She apologized, her smile growing until it was a grin, her heart beginning to pound within her chest as she decided how she would say it back.

"I-It's okay because...because it was―ah―um―autocorrect!" He shouted loudly, standing straight once again as he gave her the excuse, grin forming.

"Yeah, autocorrect, I hate it! Don't worry bout it, it was just my damn phone...finger slipped...heh." His strong voice grew weaker and more awkward as it continued on, his head once more aimed towards the floor.

Her brown eyes widened like they had last night, though this time it wasn't from overwhelming joy.

But overwhelming _pain. _

Auto...Autocorrect? His love confession was just a mistake of the thumb? He didn't actually say what she had been waiting for for two years?!

This was a horrible nightmare, right? A payback since she didn't respond? This wasn't real...no..

And when she looked back up and into his eyes and saw that it was true, and that this _was _real, everything began to crash down around her.

_Why...why...?_

What a fool she was. Dressing up, thinking such a thing would be true?

Tears began to well in her chestnut eyes.

"A-Autocorrect? I see...no, it's okay..I-I get...I get it!" She blinked rapidly, refusing to allow her emotions to pour through. He stared closely at her, making her hold her breath and pray he wouldn't notice just how crushed she really was.

"Lucy...?" His voice came out quiet as he stared at her, beginning to worry for the girl as her eyes shined with pain. She took an instant step back, once more blinking like mad.

"It's fine! Stupid me...you must've been saying something else. ..."

They both stopped for a minute as time seemed to freeze along with the air in their lungs, eyes interlocking in a mutual realization.

"Wait a minute...what were you actually trying to say?" She asked, her voice thick with suspicion. Lucy made sure to watch him like a hawk, noticing the slight twitch in his movement.

"Ahem...right haha..what I was...actually...saying?" He said slowly as if to stall, beginning to rub at the back of his neck, a redness beginning to spread across his face. Her pain turned into a neutral nothing.

"What I was saying...actually..instead of um yeah...the thing was..I meant to say..er..I, I LIKE you! As in friend like! As in...yeah.." He coughed awkwardly, beginning to shrink back as he realized he had been trapped.

A smirk spread across her lips as she figured she had caught him in the act of lying, all her tears and sadness of just a few seconds ago thrown off her chest in utter relief.

She planted her hands on her hips and leaned forward, victory dancing in her eyes. "You did mean to say you loved me, didn't you?" She called him straight out, not one to beat around the bush of love.

He shrunk back once more.

"Didn't you?" She prompt, feeling excited.

He began to sweat, heart pounding. She watched as he looked the most uncomfortable she had ever seen, making her frown. Why did he seem so hesitant to say? Was it that hard...or...?

Wait...she didn't respond last night. He might think that she...

"Ah!" He jumped at her sudden burst as she straightened, coming to the conclusion of his discomfort.

"You think because I didn't reply that I didn't―?" She looked to him in conformation, and when he awkwardly gave a quick nod, it was her turn to become nervous.

"Dummy...of course I do! It's just...I was really nervous to say and..." She blushed intensively, embarrassment rushing throughout her. She dared a peek at Natsu through her lashes to seem him begin to slowly grin like a fool.

"So you do like me?" They both blushed when she nodded hyperly, excitement bubbling through their stomachs.

When his face light up she couldn't stop herself from glomping him, his entire being falling to the ground. They both laughed as she grinned down at him happily, eyes locking.

And slowly they both leaned in, their lips connecting.

"Autocorrect? Please..." She muttered against his lips, causing him to throw his head back and laugh.

* * *

**Intention was a drabble but it got out of hand, obviously XDD **

**Hope you enjoyed, please review! Thanks~ POLL ON MY PROFILE, which stories to update! please vote, it helps me grately get out of a block! thanks you guys, you rock c: **


End file.
